


Bad Luck Day

by galacticmistake



Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [28]
Category: South Park
Genre: Accidental Stabbing, Accidents, Aged-Up Character(s), Blood, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Kenny McCormick, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, injury via stairs, mild burns, possible broken or sprained joint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: Today just seems to be a shit day for Kenny.(Whumptober Day 28: Accidents)(All tagged characters are aged up for a high school setting. Kenny, Kyle, and Butters are 16.)
Relationships: Kenny McCormick & Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski & Kenny McCormick
Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951258
Kudos: 6





	Bad Luck Day

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Blood, accidental stabbing, mild burns, possible broken or sprained joint, injury via stairs

The next morning, Kenny found herself with ample time to do some makeup. She got through her basics (concealer, blush, neutral eye shadow, and flavored lip gloss) with absolutely no problem. However, when she got to the mascara, she accidentally poked herself in the eye with the wand.

“Ah, motherfucker.” She whispered to herself. “Eh, whatever.”

She found a pair of chic boots that Wendy had randomly gifted her and decided to wear those, hoping that a newfound sense of style would boost her confidence. 

To a fault, they did.

But they were also incredibly hard to stand in.

=====================================================================

It took her about 10 minutes longer than normal to get to the bus stop, mostly because the boots were also impossible to walk in, and she tripped over multiple small rocks and discarded fast food wrappers, which proved to be the biggest pain in the ass so far.

When she did get to the bus stop, she tripped over Kyle’s bag and landed directly on her face in front of everyone there. Kyle chuckled a bit at this, holding a strangely great sense of schadenfreude.

“Never thought of you as a klutz.”

“I’m trying here.” She grumbled as she moved back into a sitting position. “...is my makeup ruined?”

“Nope. Everything’s still in place.”

“Cool.”

=====================================================================

Getting to her classes proved to be the biggest challenge of her day, mostly because navigating stairs in heeled boots proved to be less of an innate skill and more of a workplace hazard. 

By the time she made it to her third class, her legs were sore from falling on a ridiculous amount of stairs and one of her ankles was beginning to hurt like a motherfucker. Butters found her sitting at the top of the stairs and decided to sit next to her.

“Those boots sure are a pain in the butt, aren’t they?”

“Fucking tell me about it. Pretty sure I twisted something.”

“Ya need any help?”

Kenny shook her head.

“Nah, I’m good. I’d feel horrible using my best friend as a goddamn mobility aid.”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna do that to you. Seems like such a disgrace. And if I fall, I don’t wanna take you down with me.”

Butters stood up and held out his hand anyways. Kenny took it and stood up, groaning a bit as she bore weight on one of her ankles. She glared at Butters, as she sensed what he was about to say next.

“You’re not fucking carrying me to US History.”

The two chuckled a bit at that as they made their way to class.

As they sat down at their respective desks, Kenny noticed a pair of scissors, a box of 12 colored crayons, and a stack of printer paper.

“What the fuck?” Kenny asked, startling the class a bit.

“Well,” the teacher began, “We’re starting a new project today.”

The teacher droned on about this new artistic approach to the colonization of North America, and Butters noticed Kenny fucking around with the scissors and crayons, sketching out a basic idea for what her project would be about. 

As soon as everyone started, Butters moved over to Kenny’s desk.

“How’s your sketch holding up?”

“Meh.” She said flatly, cutting out some weird shapes out of the printer paper. “I got the first page done, so hopefully this will go over smooth- SONOFABITCH.”

Butters set down the paper he was holding and noticed a nasty cut on one of Kenny’s thumbs. 

“Fuck.”

“Need a band-aid, Ken?”

“..please.”

Butters grabbed a Pikachu band-aid from the front of his backpack and tenderly wrapped it around Kenny’s injured thumb.

“...thanks?”

“Yeah, no problem.”

The two swiftly went back to work, but it didn’t take long for disaster to somehow strike again.

As Kenny put the finishing touches on the half-way mark of her project, she had somehow stabbed her palm with one of the crayons.

“FUCK.”

Butters grabbed her hand and inspected it carefully. After a couple of seconds, Butters pulled the crayon out of her hand and grabbed yet another band-aid, this one just plain.

“Y’know, you’d think I’d be more careful. Especially after the scissors.” Kenny scoffed.

“Everyone has their days, though. It’s ok.”

The bell rang for lunch, and Kenny breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Fuck it.” She muttered as she took off her boots. “Shoes are bullshit.”

“Won’t you get cold?”

“Yeah, but I’d prefer being cold over injuring myself.”

“...yeah that’s fair.”

She threw her shoes in her bag and began to make her way down to the cafeteria, sluggishly holding onto the walls for a sense of balance.

“McCormick! Not sure what the deal is today, but normally, people wear shoes in public places!” A teacher yelled out before noticing that one of Kenny’s ankles was badly swollen and bruised. “...never mind.”

Once she finally got to sit down with her lunch, she was completely exhausted from having to walk all the way too and from where she needed to go.

“Pizza?” Kyle asked, suddenly appearing next to her.

“Yeah. Thought it would be simple.”

“Fair.”

Kenny picked up the slice of pepperoni pizza, only to drop it back onto the tray.

“GOD.”

“...too hot?”

“Mhm. Do you want it?”

“...nah, I’m good.”

=====================================================================

By the end of the day, she estimated having tripped, fallen, stabbed, sliced, and/or otherwise injured herself in awkward ways at least twice an hour, which in her eyes, was only embarrassing. And the cherry on top was yet another accident.

As soon as she finally got home, she was greeted by a door slammed directly in her face by her own mother.

“Oh no! Kenny, I’m so sorry! Are you ok?”

Kenny just shrugged her shoulders and held the door as she made her way inside. 

“Not the first accident I’ve been in all day.”


End file.
